<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbosoming Nights by kiwixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753862">Unbosoming Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwixxx/pseuds/kiwixxx'>kiwixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwixxx/pseuds/kiwixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ay yo??? Karlnap fluff story let’s goooooooo. Don’t you guys ever stay on call with a friend long enough to start spouting secrets and embarrassing stories. Or, do you stay even longer to the point where you’re both confessing buried feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbosoming Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another can hit the floor with a loud clunk of its metal. Another followed. Then one more.</p><p>Karl blindly searched under his desk for his last canned energy drink, or what he assumed would be his last, that was tucked away in a mini fridge. His fidgeting hands, the drink coursing through his veins, finally grasped at the handle of the fridge. He opened it and took a cold can with a relieved sigh. Karl closed the door before straightening back up, setting the can down onto his desk only to open it with a content chirp.</p><p>Sapnap narrowed his eyes at his monitors’ screen. “Karl Jacobs. That is your fourth Monster. Quit it before you drop dead.” </p><p>Loudly, Karl sipped his drink into the mic purposely with a mischievous giggle to follow, “Whatever, mom. I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Sapnap’s Minecraft avatar landed a fatal hit onto Karl’s own. Karl’s screen flashed red with the words ‘you died!’ He laughed, eyes squinting up from his large smile. It seemed to rub off because Sapnap was laughing along. He quoted down after a few seconds, remembering Dream was knocked out in a fit of snores in the other room next to his. “Shhh. Dream is going to beat my ass if we wake him up.” He whispered into his mic, his avatar hopping around in every which direction as he waited for Karl’s to meet up with him again. Karl nodded before mentally slapping himself when he realized Sapnap couldn’t see that act. “Okay, sorry. I didn’t know.” Silence followed until Karl’s avatar was back where he had died, Sapnap’s avatar waiting in a crouching position. “So, Nick.” Sapnap let his fingers click away at his keyboard and mouse to resume their game. “Mm?” “How’s the whole living situation with Clay. Been good? Is his cooking as awful as I thought it’d be?” </p><p>He chuckled, rolling his shoulders back to give a bit relief around the tight muscles. “His cooking is better than I thought. Thanks to his mom. She had taught him how to cook early on, actually.” Karl smiled. “Uh-huh.” “And living here it’s better than what I would have wanted.” Karl quirked an eyebrow up in interest. He took his hands off his desk and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “Tell me about.”</p><p>And he did. Sapnap started with the small things like how his days usually started and what he did to pass the time. He squeezed in some short stories that brought them both into sleep deprived giggles. Eventually, the topic got a bit quieter as he started to talk about his and Dream’s relationship and how lucky he was to be living with such a close and good friend. All the while, Karl had a soft smile on his face as he listened. He love the way his friends’ voice was a bit bubblier when speaking about things he loved. His tone. His way of delivering these words.</p><p>Karl felt his face flush hot. He gulped. No. He hated this feeling yet whenever it washed over him he basked in it. Or, in other situations, when he didn’t feel such a feeling he would crave it, yearn for it. Yet, it always burned out and left him feeling empty, wanting the warmth back. </p><p>“You there, Karl? Hello?” Karl jumped, rubbing his flushed cheeks as a way to snap him back into the present. “Y-yeah. I’m here. Sorry. I kinda spaced out a bit.” Sapnap clicked his tongue. “That’s okay. Just tell me I’m boring you next time.” He snickered. Karl shook his head quickly, giving back a nervous chuckle. “No, no. You weren’t boring me. I was just thinking.” Sapnap paused his game, leaning back in his chair with a groan as he stretched his limbs. Karl felt his face flush again at the noise, squeezing his eyes shut before anymore intrusive thoughts entered his brain. “Thinking huh? Bout’ what?” Karl brought his legs up to fold where he sat, knees now against his chest. He hugged them, chin atop one of his knees as he hesitated to respond. Changing the subject wouldn’t work. “Well, um-“ he cleared his throat, seeing that his voice was a bit higher than usual. “-I like this...guy.” Karl bit his lower lip anxiously as he awaited what he hoped to be a positive response. Sapnap shifted in his chair, getting comfortable. “Yeah? And who’s that?” Karl tensed. “He’ll stay anonymous.” He nodded. “As you wish. But hey, if he ever try’s anything with you that you don’t like just call me up. I’m ready to beat ass-“ “-I got it! I got it, Nick. Thank you.” Sapnap laughed.</p><p>He looked down at his lap where his feline friend was sat staring back up at him. Sapnap felt his heart drop. ‘Guy? What guy?’</p><p>“Anyways. Um. I’ve liked him for awhile now. It’s been long. Thing is, I don’t know if I should confess or not.” Sapnap shrugged. Why did he feel almost disappointed? Was it because he dreaded that the guy Karl currently liked wasn’t him? No, that’s insane. He didn’t like men that way. Did he? Karl was...different. He made him feel something. “How long have you liked him?” Karl sighed, rubbing his droopy eyes. “Couple of months. Six to be exact.” Sapnap felt his eyes widen. He looked back up at the screen. “That’s a long time. Sorry to break it you Karl but that isn’t just a crush. At that point that’s love.” He told him with a firm tone. His eyes widened, face flushing for the third time that night. “...love. You’re serious?’ “Dead serious. Just facts. You can’t fight facts.” Karl pursed his lips, heart picking up in pace. “So? What are you going to do about it?” Karl licked his lips, fidgeting with this rings on his fingers. “I’m going to confess.” Sapnap nodded, hand blindly petting his cat. “Mm. Good luck-“ “-Nick?” </p><p>Thinking he was just going to ask for advice, he hummed as in a way to say he was listening. “You’re him.” He muttered, the confession almost inaudible due to Karl’s mic being a bit too close to his mouth. Sapnap froze, his cat sensing the change of energy in the room before leaving soon after. He ended up laughing. Maybe he was hearing him wrong. “What? Say again?’ Karl felt his heart sink at the laughter. “I said that it’s you. The guy that I’ve felt this way for was you.” His heart quickened. His stomach swarmed with the familiar feeling of butterflies. His skin seemed to burn hot. “Me?” “Yes.” “You’re serious?” “Absolutely.” </p><p>Sapnap took a deep breath, balling and un balling his fist in a way to calm his nerves down. “Um. Look, Karl. I’m not going to turn you away. I never do. But I think I do like you too, to the same degree. I just have never felt this way towards a um, uh-“ “-a man?” “Yes. A man.” A fit of laughter filled his headphones soon after, leaving Sapnap confused but also catching himself smiling at the sweet sound. Through his giggles, Karl responded. “You’re such a goof, ha! When you like someone, you like them. It doesn’t matter what their gender is.” Sapnap frowned. “I know that. It just feels different okay?” Karl snorted. “Mhm. Right. How about this. How about we go on a date. If you end up liking it and end up coming to a conclusion then yay! Good for the both of us. And if you don’t because you were just confusing those feelings for something else then I’ll respect that and move on and weI’ll stay friends. How does that sound?” Sapnap sighed as he thought, getting up to pace his dim room. “Deal. But I better expect a fucking fantastic date.”</p><p>Karl clapped. “Great! It’s a date then. You’re on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>